Kung Fu VS Aliens
by KungFuPandaLover16
Summary: When Shifu decides to show Po the Prophecy of the Falling Stars. Hell breaks loose when Aliens starts rampaging on the Valley of Peace, soon China and maybe conquer the world. But Po has to do it with a bride. Tigress? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda: Kung Fu VS Aliens

Chapter 1: The Dream

"_Remember, Dragon Warrior: Some dreams are so powerful, that they become real."_

**DREAM SEQUENCE:**

_Po and the Furious Five are standing in a room, with no doors, all the walls are pitch-black. _

_The roof is ripped off by some figure with tentacles coming from his backside. _

_One of the tentacles grabs Tigress. The Furious Five and Po takes evasive action. _

_"What is that thing?" Asked Po. "One of the prophecies! Is being fulfilled!" Said Shifu. _

_"The Water Is Soiled, But The Ground Is Hot, The Creature Arises From The Ground, _

_Space Is No Longer Safe Though Its Vile Is Tempted, Resist My Grip And The Prophecy Will Be Lifted!" _

_Said Shifu as the Prophecy repeats itself. _

_The Prophecy repeats itself again and again. And it ends with a big giant blur as Po passes out._

Po wakes up from his awkward dream. Everything seemed to be fine. Everyone seemed to be okay. The Gong had rang with alarm. The five students, including Po, wakes up from deep sleep. They run out of their room to greet their master.

"Good Morning, Master!" They had all said in unison.

"Po, nice of you to wake up on time. Okay students, we are going to be sparring today by partners. Monkey and Mantis will be paired together. Crane and Viper will be paired together. And as always, Po and Tigress will be paired together. You will be against each other the only person you would be not against is your partner." Said Shifu as he left the room. Monkey and Mantis didn't mind being paired, nor did Crane and Viper. But Po didn't mind being paired with Tigress. But Tigress, who thinks Po is a fat, lazy Panda who thinks Kung Fu is some kind of joke, heck, she even would get paired with the dummy that Po plays around with.

But, it didn't matter, because she knew that someday Po's training will be paid off. While the Furious Five was sitting at the table waiting for Po's famous noodles. They were talking about the very weird dreams that they had last night.

"The dream I had was that, I found out who's been stealing my almond cookies." Said Monkey as he looked up at Mantis. Mantis gulped, that he hopes that he doesn't know that he's been stealing his almond cookies not Po.

"Po." Said Monkey as he looked at his plate while Po was serving him some noodles. "Thanks, Po." Said Monkey. "No problem!" Said Po. They all thanked him for the noodles.

"Well, my dream is that I was the Dragon Warrior." Said Mantis. They all laughed. "What?" Asked Mantis.

"It's just that, you're small, and you'll get crushed on." Po said as he let out a huge laughter followed by a low snicker. They all laughed including Tigress who was laughing so hard that noodles came out her nose. After that little scene with Tigress and nose n' noddles act they stopped laughing then they let out a gigantic laughter that would've woke up the whole valley. Then Tigress gave them the stare, but she couldn't keep a straight face.

Then Shifu came in the eating hall and said, "What the heck is going on in here? You're all acting like children!" They all stopped laughing but still Tigress gave a low snicker.

"Sorry, Master." They all said. After Breakfast they went to the sparring match.

Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Tigress, and Po readied with their stance.

"Ready, Dragon Warrior? Tigress? Mantis? Crane? Viper? Monkey?" Said Shifu as they nodded in respect.

"Okay, let the sparring match, BEGIN!" Said Shifu as they started the sparring match.

"Okay, Po? You go for Monkey and Mantis. While I go for Viper and Crane." Said Tigress. "Okay, let's fight with PURE AWESOMENESS!" Said Po.

"Ye-ahh, whoa!" Dodged Tigress as Viper slammed her tail as a whip cracking the floor. "Crane, you get the Dragon Warrior." Said Viper as she slithered over to Tigress and slammed her into the ground. "Po?" Asked Crane. "Yes Po you idiot!" Yelled Viper.

Crane stared at her giving a look of 'why did you call me an idiot'? Crane stormed off towards Po as fast as he can giving him a surprise attack until,

"Po, look out!" Tigress said warning Po. Po looked at Crane and dodged his beak by only a few inches. While Crane passed him Po grabbed both of his legs and swung him over to Monkey knocking Monkey and Crane out. Back at Tigress' side of the field. Viper again gave a smack down on Tigress but Tigress dodged and grabbed Viper's tail and swung her down to the floor.

Tigress started choking her. "Ti-gr-ess I- Can't- br-eathe." Said Viper as Tigress let her go Viper smiled evilly then she slithered over to Po, Viper rose up behind Po and started choking him. As Mantis started kicking and punching Po, Po passed out of loss of air.

"Lucky I didn't squeeze him to hard to kill him." Viper smiled.

"HI-YAAHH!" Said Tigress as she kicked Viper downwards to the ground the impact was so amazing that it made a 50 foot hole into the ground. Viper got up and groaned from the impact. Everything was blurry to her. All her friends were a blur then she passed out.

Now it's between Tigress and Mantis, but Mantis gave up very easily, though he hadn't hit very much, he was full of energy.

"I give up." Said Mantis. "You can't give up, you're almost done you just have to beat Tigress. Why are you giving up so easily?" Asked Shifu. "Because, I'm to small!" Yelled Mantis. "Come on, now, look at me, I'm small, you don't see me giving up." Said Shifu. Mantis sighed and said, "Okay."

He got ready in his Mantis stance. Tigress charged at Mantis, Mantis waited, then he did an uppercut hitting Tigress almost towards the ceiling. Tigress fell down on Mantis,

he was crushed, but not crushed fully. He groaned at the sight of defeat. Tigress got up and looked at Mantis and Shifu ran towards Mantis. "Tigress, call the hospital! Tell 'em, Mantis got crushed but don't tell them how. Because you'll go to jail." Said Shifu urgently. "Yes, Master!" Said Tigress as she bowed a tear drop fell down her eye and onto her clothes.

Crane, Monkey, Po, and Viper let out a huge groan. "Man that hurt!" Said Monkey. "Yeah, OW!" Said Viper. Po gasped at Mantis.

"Mantis!" Yelled Po as he ran towards Shifu. "What happened?" Asked Po. "Well, Tigress crushed him, he put up a good fight but I don't think he's going to make it." Said Shifu with a frown on his face. "Come on, don't die, Mantis. Who's going to be stealing more almond cookies from Monkey?" Asked Po. "What?" Yelled Monkey shocked. Tigress came back from calling the hospital. "

I'm back, and they're on there way." Said Tigress as she ran over towards Mantis. "I'm so sorry, Mantis." Said Tigress. "It's okay, it wasn't you're fault." Said Mantis added by a smile. Po's eyes had widened. "Wait! I think I've got something!" Said Po as he went to the bunk house. Opened his bag and got a bottle of a healing essence then he headed back to the Training Hall. "I've got it." Said Po. They all stared at him. "And what supposedly is that?" Asked Tigress.

"It's the Essence of Po." Said Po. "Okay, even though how nasty that sounds, what does it do?" Asked Tigress disgusted. "It's my own essence of Panda fur, mixed with powder of dragon's dust. It could heal him." Said Po as he put the vial on the floor and gave a little drop in Mantis's mouth. "Wow, I feel stronger!" Said Mantis. "It may double up his strength though." Said Po smiling.

"Whoa, how did you make that?" Asked Shifu stunned. "I told you, my fur and my dragon dust." Said Po. Someone knocked at the Training Hall's door, it was the doctors. Shifu went to the door and said, "Sorry, but none of your assistance is required, thank you." And Shifu closed the door behind them. "Po?" Asked Shifu. "Yeah." Said Po. "I've got to speak with you, alone." Said Shifu. "Yeah, okay." Said Po as they both walked off to the Hall of Warriors. They then sat down and talked. "I've got to show you something." Said Shifu. "Okay, what?" Asked Po. "The Prophecy of the Falling Stars."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

"What's the Prophecy of the Falling Stars?" Asked Po. "Well let me just say, this is no laughing matter." Said Shifu with a slight frown on his face.

"The Prophecy of the Falling Stars only happens when the Planets are aligned." Said Shifu. Shifu pointed to a tablet to reveal a small smudge. "What's that?" Asked Po. "Oh, sorry there's a small smudge." Said Shifu as he grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped it to reveal a black and white Panda. "Whoa, is that me? And who's that next to me?" Asked Po. "Yes, that is you, and that is your wife." Said Shifu. "I HAVE A WIFE!" Yelled Po.

"Shockingly, yes. But I haven't told Tigress about the Prophecy yet." Said Shifu. "What does Tigress have to do with the Prophecy?" Questioned Po. Shifu gave Po a stern look. Po's eyes widened. "You mean?" Shifu nodded. Po stammered.

"Uh, uh, you know if you or me tell Tigress this she's gonna kill one of us." Said Po.

"Yes, but mostly you. I've seen the way you eye Tigress." Said Shifu. "I- I- Don't know what you're talking about." Said Po looking away. "Don't lie to me Po." Po sighed.

"How long have you known?" Asked Po.

"About a few months when you entered the tournament. Well, Oogway told me. And I said it was impossible and he said the Prophecy will come true if he is the Dragon Warrior. And that was it." Said Shifu gave him a small smile as they headed towards the eating hall for lunch. "So, how are you going to break it down to Tigress?" Asked Po. "I'm not, but you are." Said Shifu.

"Aw come on! She's gonna kill me." Said Po. "Yes, maybe so, but, for CHINA'S SAKE! Come on, all you have to do is ask Tigress on a little date and if she refuses tell her about the Ancient Prophecy. And if she thinks you're lying, we're screwed. GOT IT!" Po sighed and said "Okay. I will."

At the eating hall everybody was waiting for Po's famous noodles. Po came in the eating hall with Shifu and Shifu nudged Po's arm. Shifu whispered, "Go ask her." And Po said, "Okay, okay." Po went in to make his noodles he poured the noodles in four bowls and saved the two for last. Po gave the bowls filled with noodles to Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper.

"Po, what about me?" Asked Tigress. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and eat there." Said Po. Tigress eyes had widened. "Uh, I guess." Said Tigress. "Great meet you at the Peach Tree at six. More of an dinner thing I'll make sure to bring the bean buns." Po said with a smile on his face.

Tigress left the kitchen thinking of what he said. 'Did Po just ask me on a date'? Tigress thought as she went up to her room and got ready for her so called 'date'. "I might as well look good on the date." Said Tigress as she brought out the finest dress she had. She hated blue but Po didn't. She liked red or any kind of dark color that involves red which brings in orange and yellow.

Back at the kitchen the Furious Four had there eyes wide and then Crane shook his head to speak. "Did you just ask Tigress on a date?" Asked Crane. Po opened his mouth to speak but Shifu interrupted him. "Yes, he did. Because of the Prophecy of the Falling Stars." Said Shifu explaining the Prophecy. "

What's the Prophecy of the Falling Stars?" Asked Mantis.

Shifu explained the Prophecy to them all, in the middle of telling them about the Prophecy Po interrupted Shifu. "And-." Po interrupted Shifu and said, "Sorry to interrupt but, I got a date." Said Po. "As you wish." Said Shifu. "Great!" Said Po as he left the kitchen.

As well as Tigress to leave for the Sacred Peach Tree an hour ago two hours before the actual 'date' started to have time to think Po went up to his room and got ready.

"Hmm... Let's see, uh, this tux will do." Said Po as he pulled a black tux out of his bamboo closet, he stuck a red rose inside the pocket of the tuxedo.

Back at the table, Shifu was ending the explanation of the Prophecy.

"So, that's why he must do this, this is why he needs Tigress to be his bride, for the Prophecy to complete itself." Said Shifu ending the explanation to see the shocked expression on their faces.

"So, when's the wedding?" Asked Monkey. "I don't know, we just have to see how Tigress is going to take this." Said Shifu.

Back where Tigress was at she was meditating by the tree to ease the stress. Her ears twitched, she heard someone behind the Peach Tree, Tigress got into her battle stance, it was Po.

"Oh, Po, it's just you." Said Tigress sitting down looking up at the stars forming into diamonds. "Why? Are you expecting someone?" Asked Po chuckling.

"No." Said Tigress as she looked at Po. "Po, why did you really bring me out here?" Asked Tigress. "Well, I just wanted to talk, you know, get to know you better." Said Po smiling as he put the bowls down. "Here." Said Po looking at Tigress giving the bowl filled with Noodle Soup to her. "Thanks." Said Tigress. "Your welcome!" There was a long awkward silence between them until Po broke it.

"So, what you thinking about?" Asked Po. "Just wondering if there are more living things upon the moon, other planets, the stars." Said Tigress looking at the moon. "Oh, well, funny that you mentioned that, there's this Prophecy that Shifu told me about. It's about me and the falling stars, and..." Said Po as he's gulping down the answer trying to find an easier solution of what to say. "You." Said Po finishing his last sentence. "Me? It's about me and you?" Asked Tigress as a shocked expression.

"Yes... And you and me are together." Said Po.

"Together?" Asked Tigress trying to not bust out a laugh that could wake up the entire valley.

"Yes, as a couple." Said Po smiling awkwardly. Tigress laughed. "You and me? As a couple? Oh my god! Wow! You're joking right? Please tell me that you're joking?" Laughed Tigress.

Tigress stopped laughing to see Po's serious face. "Wait! You're serious?" Po nodded. "So, this is not a date then, is it?" Asked Tigress. Po shook his head. "Oh, well..." Said Tigress but before Tigress could say anything else. "Tigress, China's at stake, and possibly the world is at stake. We have to do this." Said Po added by a smile. Tigress sighed. "Okay." Said Tigress. "I have to go." Said Po. "Okay. See you." Said Tigress smiling. "See you." Said Po leaving and smiling back.

They both headed back to there beds and got a full nights rest. Some did at least. But Po and Tigress were awake, sitting on their beds, waiting for the right time to speak to each other but they haven't spoke within days.

A few days later early in the morning around three-ish. Po went to the Training Hall to get some more training in before the Prophecy is completed within a week or two.

After training, its around five, the sun is rising and the moon is setting, the perfect time to go and see his father, Mr. Ping.

Po arrived at the Noodle Shop where his dad lived. Po sat on a chair till around nine when his father got up and started brewing noodles. Mr. Ping got up and went down stairs to see his son on a chair right in front of the brewing pot.

"Son? Is that you?" Yawned Mr. Ping as he rubbed his eyes. Po sighed and said, "Yeah dad, it's me." Said Po. "Po!" Yelled his father as Mr. Ping put both of his wings around him. "What have you been up to son?" Said Mr. Ping as he brewed some noodles in the pot where Po was sitting. "Just that, I have to defeat an whole army within a few days they call themselves 'The Falling Stars'! And Tigress has to be my wife before any of this stuff happens or I won't have the strength to beat them. Ugh!" Said Po as Mr. Ping stared at him hoping to solve the conflict.

"Well... I have this." Said Mr. Ping as he got out some gloves.

"Master Shifu brought them to me right after you were chosen to be Dragon Warrior. They are made with pure dragon skin and the straps are made of, well I don't know what they are made of. You would be able to have the strength of one thousand warriors." Said Mr. Ping as he got some boots out made from the same stuff the gloves had.

"And this, will make you have the speed of one thousand cheetahs. And this..." Said Mr. Ping as he got out a necklace with a blue and red gem in the front of the necklace.

"Is the necklace of Mind Power. It gives you the capability of reading minds and the smartness of an ostrich and the bold, bravery, and wise of an eagle." Said Mr. Ping as he let out a huge smile and so did Po. Po hugged his dad. "Thanks dad." Said Po. "

You're welcome, Po. Now you have the strength to beat them all." Said Mr. Ping.

"Yeah, thanks again, dad, but, I have to do what the Prophecy says to do. I have to marry Tigress. I love her. And if I have to beat an whole army with her then so be it. But it couldn't hurt to try." Said Po giving his dad a huge hug squeezing all the air out of him. Po let go of his dad and said, "Thanks again." Mr. Ping let out a huge smile.

"You're welcome, Po." Said Mr. Ping. Po left the Noodle Shop. Po went to the Jade Palace. But before he crossed the stairs up to the Jade Palace. He put on the boots and ran up the stairs and within two seconds he was up to the Training Hall. "HI-YAHH!" The yell came from the Training Hall. It was Tigress on the Jade Tortoise with Crane.

Po smirked at the thought of would would happen to him if he got caught cheating on Tigress.

Po ran over to the dummy and punched it so hard that it popped. It popped so loud that everybody stopped sparring and looked at Po. Po chuckled a little bit.

"I guess the dummy over there got worn out." Said Po smiling.

"So, Po wanna spar with me?" Asked Tigress. "Do you even need to ask?" Said Po. He got up to the Jade Tortoise trying to balance his self as everybody watched them spar. "I'll bet you twenty almond cookies on Tigress." Said Mantis. "Oh you're on!" Said Monkey.

"Let's go Po!" Said Tigress as she got in her Tiger stance. "I'm ready! Let's do this!" Yelled Po. Tigress charged at Po but Po dodged her charge.

He sped up towards her and hit her in the stomach. "Shasta-booey!" Said Po as he pounced on her. "Ugh! I can't get up!" Yelled Tigress struggling to get up.

"Cancel the bet! Cancel the bet!" Yelled Mantis. "No." Said Monkey. "Come on!" Yelled Mantis.

"I guess that'll be a... FORFEIT!" Chuckled Po as he got off Tigress and held out his hand but just then Tigress smacked his hand away then all of a sudden they heard a big "BOOM!"

They all looked to see what it was coming from. "What the heck is that?" Asked Viper. Shifu ran outside, gasped, then said: "THE PROPHECY IS COMING TRUE!"

TO BE CONTINUED: NEXT CHAPTER: THE PREVALENCE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Prevalence

The noise that was coming from outside was a big ship with panels of windows, screens, and doors on each side of it.

"We're too late." Whispered Po. "Po do something..." Said Viper as she backed off into the corner of the building. "I command you to leave!" Po yelled with bravery.

"Insolent humans! You dare command the leader of the universe?" Said the strange creature from within the ship. "Did he just call us humans? What are humans?" Asked Monkey.

"No answer? Then DIE!" One of the tentacles on the back of the ship shot electricity out right in front of them, almost shocking them. "Whoa!" Said Po as he backed away.

"Po, do something!" Yelled Tigress.

"But in order for us to defeat him, we have to be married! And from the looks of it, it ain't happening!" Yelled Po.

"We have to run for it! Come on!" Yelled Po as they went down the steps, the tentacle shot the staircase causing a huge gap to fall between them. They jumped, and they made it. They ran down again dodging all the shots from the tentacle, and they finally got away. "You can't escape me forever!" Said the strange creature.

They made it to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. "Here? Your dad's noodle shop?" Asked Tigress. "Yeah. Let's go." They went inside and here comes more embarrassment from Po's dad.

"Po!" The goose ran over and hugged Po. "Hi, dad." Said Po. "So, how's the new bride, wait! Why wasn't I invited?" Asked Mr. Ping. "No, we didn't have the wedding yet. We're kinda in a small pursuit." Said Po chuckling nervously.

"You're running from the law?" Asked Mr. Ping.

"No! We're not. The falling stars is after us." Said Po. "Ah, I know just the place." Said Mr. Ping as they all went up stairs to Po's room. "Where are we going dad?" Asked Po.

Mr. Ping didn't say anything he then opened the door to Po's room. "What the-?" Asked Po. "Why are we going to my room?" Asked Po.

"So I could show off you're room." Said Mr. Ping with a smile on his face. "Ugh!" Yelled Po.

"And this is his poster of Tigress, he kisses it every night and says good night my little ember eyes and here is his action figures he does the same thing to his Tigress doll." Said Mr. Ping.

"Dad! I've already told you. It's not a doll it's an action figure." Said Po looking at the Furious Five then Tigress then the doll. Po chuckles nervously at the sight of embarrassment.

"Okay, the reason I've brought you up here is because, the extra built-in room I've wanted to tell you about." Said Po's dad. "We've got a built-in room?" Asked the curious Panda. "Again, one of Shifu's old helpings. Just go with it." Said the smiling goose.

"Okay." Said Po as Mr. Ping shown him the door. The door was black and white but it didn't look like a door it was a door with no handle or knob. It also had a key-pad and a voice-activation code and a wing scanner or paw scanner.

Mr. Ping said 'Po' for the VAC Voice-activation code, he also typed in 'Po' for the key-pad, he told Po to put his paw on the Paw Scanner. "Wow, my paw is the tricked out thing-a-ma-jig's thingy?" Asked Po. Po's dad chuckled.

"Yes, let's just say, you're the best thing that happened in my life." Said Mr. Ping. "Awe..." Said Viper, "That's so cute." Said Viper. "Come on." Said the goose as he, Po and the Furious Five and Shifu went inside the extra built-in room.

The room had a table in the middle and eight chairs around it for Mr. Ping, Po, Shifu, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Tigress to sit down in.

At the end of the room it had a 76-inch color screen TV to monitor the room, the Valley of Peace, and China, but they're working on the rest of the world. "What is that screen?" Asked Po pointing at the television. "That's called a TV or television, it's entertainment, you could watch shows on it." Said Shifu. "Whoa! That's so cool." Said Po grinning at the TV waiting for it to turn on.

"Sorry Po, save now, TV time later." Said Mr. Ping. "Aw!" Said Po added by a sad face.

The TV started to turn on and the news channel was on, it was filming at America.

"Havoc has broke loose, when the so called 'falling stars' came down to Earth and started to turn into mini space ships, some larger than others, but who could save us now, NO NOT THE FACE, AHH!" Said the news anchor as the Alien got him and the TV went blank.

"We've got to save the world." Said Crane.

"Yeah, I don't want to live in a world ruled by Aliens." Said Viper.

"Me neither." Said Mantis.

"We have to go and save the world." Said Monkey.

"Yeah." Said Tigress.

"No! We can't! We have to have a plan!" Said Shifu. "Yeah, I'm with Shifu on this one. We can't just barge in there without a plan." Said Po.

The Furious Five gathered around the table to see what plans they have.

"Okay. We have to travel to America." Said Shifu. "Why?" Asked Monkey.

"Because, the Ancient Museum of Ancient Artifacts, in the Space section is the second tablet of the Prophecy of the Falling Stars, we have to read it and see if there is a Sword of Heroes Gauntlet, to have the extra strength to defeat the Aliens." Said Shifu.

"But what about me and Tigress. Aren't we supposed to get married and you know save the world together with our Kung Fuey stuff?" Asked Po.

"Yes, but the Prophecy of the Falling Stars specifically says you have to get married before the Falling Stars does happen." Said Shifu. Po frowned then looked at Tigress. Tigress frowned also. Shifu sighed,

"I'm sorry, I guess it never was meant to be. Okay, we leave tomorrow morning for the airport, and hopefully its not gone by the morning."

Shifu chuckled then headed for a button on the wall that was labeled 'Beds'.

He pushed the button and eight beds sprung out the wall.

One for each.

They got in there beds and started slowly falling asleep.

**DREAM SEQUENCE:**

_The Rooms Were Dark, The Shadows Started Caving In,_

"_I Have To Get To The Ship." Said Po. "No, It's Too Dangerous."_

_Said Tigress. "I Guess Are Love Was Never Meant To Be." Said Tigress._

"_Don't Say That!" Yelled Po. "I Love You And I Always Had! I Love You Tigress!"_

_Said Po Staring Deep Into Her Eyes. "Good Bye!" Said Tigress. "No!" Yelled Po. _

_The Tentacles Grabbed Tigress And Electrocuted Her. She Was Dead. "No!" Yelled Po_

_As He Grabbed The Sword Of Heroes Gauntlet Added By The Gloves _

_He Was Still Wearing From Earlier That Mr. Ping, His Father Gave Him. _

_He Shot A Plasma Blast Out Of The Gauntlet That Doubled The Strength _

_From The Gloves He Was Wearing And Destroyed The Ship, The Effect _

_Of The Plasma Blast Caused The Ship To Let Tigress Go. Po Had Caught_

_Her. Tigress Was Dead. The Furious Five, Shifu, Mr. Ping, And Po Looked_

_At What Was In Front Of Them. Many Ships Were Flying And Landing Above Them._

_It Was Too Many._

"Po, Po, Po. Wake up." Po woke up, Viper was waking him up.

"Come on, Po, we've got to get ready for the trip." Said Viper.

Shifu was looking at the map to the airport. Then he pulled out another map to the inside of the airport.

"So, we're going to be taking flight 1132 to Miami, Florida then we are going to rent a car and travel to Seattle, Washington and it should be around 3000 Miles top." Said Shifu as he put both of the maps inside his suitcase.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for our flight. It leaves, wait, so it's two now, and it leaves at five, so we got three more hours left before it leaves." Said Shifu acting so skeptically.

The Furious Five, Shifu, and Mr. Ping already finished packing. But Po wasn't finished, he was still packing his toothpaste and clothes.

"Come on, Panda! Hurry up! We leave in five minutes it'll take two hours to get to Hong Kong." Said Shifu.

"I'm on it, I'm hurrying!" Yelled Po as he was trying to fit his clothes inside his suitcase. "I'll help son." Said Mr. Ping as he was grabbing his hairbrush.

"Will all respect, Mr. Ping, we think he's better off doing this by his self." Said Tigress.

"No, with all respect, Tigress, he's my son, and I'll do as I wish." Said Mr. Ping acting like he's the boss.

Tigress sighed, then bowed in respect then she left towards Master Shifu.

"I tried." Said Tigress.

Master Shifu nodded while Mr. Ping was fitting all Po's clothes inside his suitcase. "Thanks, dad, but I think I could handle it." Said Po touching his dad's shoulder.

"You sure?" Asked Mr. Ping. "Yeah dad, after all, I am the Dragon Warrior." Po chuckled.

"Alright." Said Mr. Ping as he left towards the door to reset all the security codes.

They left around five minutes later as requested.

Outside, the ships were gone nothing was left standing except for a few buildings that was partially ripped off and a pattern of bricks and bamboo was scattered everywhere to make a trail that headed south.

"They must be headed south." Said Shifu.

Po gasped and said, "That means..." Shifu said, "Yes, they're headed for Hong Kong." Said Shifu. "They'll leave a trail of messes and blood everywhere." Said Tigress. "We don't have time for this." Said Mantis. "We have to get there now." Said Monkey with a slight shocked expression on his face. "Yes, we have to get there within the next hour or so." Said Shifu.

They walked not only then a half mile the Po says, "I'm hungry." Said Po. "Here, I'll keep you company." Said Tigress as she walked beside Po.

"Ooh, it's a sign of L-O-V-E love." Said Mantis.

"Mantis! Quit it!" Yelled Shifu.

"Sorry, Master. Can't wait to be a father-in-law, I guess." Whispered Mantis.

Shifu's ears twitched.

"Mantis, I may be old, but I can hear just fine." Said Shifu giving him 'if looks could kill, you'd be dead' kind of look. Within an hour or so they finally arrived at the airport.

"Ah, it's the Hong Kong International Airport.

TO BE CONTINUED: NEXT CHAPTER~ PLANE FLIGHT (PRIVATE FIRST CLASS)


End file.
